roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry 45-70
The Henry .45-70 is an American Battle Rifle. The Henry .45-70 is unlocked at rank 96 or with Credits (CR). History The Henry .45-70 is based on the Henry All-Weather rifle, which in turn is based on the original 1860 Henry. While there isn't much history behind the former weapon, only being produced since 2016, there is a load of history behind its basic design and the cartridge fired. The 1860 Henry, the original design this gun replicates, was one of the very first repeating rifles considered practical, and was for all intents and purposes ahead of its time. However, there were plenty of glaring issues with the gun, including the lack of handguard and the opening underneath the tube magazine, which allowed dirt to get in. This was rectified by the "Yellow Boy" 1866 model, using a loading gate instead, and forfeiting a paddle for reloading, in favor of placing a handguard. The 2016 Henry All-Weather design was closer to the original, only there was an entire tube otherwise disconnected from the weapon, to load bullets through a gate instead. In spite of its obvious advantages in fire rate over bolt actions, lever actions have never seen standard-issue use, mainly due to ergonomics. A lever requires being worked vertically at the bottom, which would interfere with a soldier's prone stance, whereas a bolt-action's operating procedure is mainly a horizontal one, with the few vertical operations being done above the original position. As for the .45-70 it fires, it was first introduced in the 1873 Trapdoor Springfield rifle. The concept first introduced in 1865, mere months after the Appomattox Court House surrender. There were two versions of the .45-70 cartridge, the .45-70-405 and the .45-70-500. The designation reads as the following; the first number is the caliber. The second number, in grains, is the amount of black powder loaded. The third number is the weight of the bullet, also in grains. The former cartridge was the first introduced, and the latter introduced a heavier bullet in the attempt to improve its trajectory while increasing stopping power through a heavier projectile. The cartridge then became obsolete little more than a decade after it was introduced with the invention of smokeless powder, producing higher velocities and less smoke and fouling. While the U.S. military ditched the .45-70 after a couple of decades, the cartridge remained popular and still is to this day with hunters. While its comparatively poor ballistics have been noted, especially when compared to the likes of .308 Winchester and .30-06, its heavy bullet makes it practical as a 'brush hunting' cartridge; a cartridge able to punch through thick foliage and still hit its target. In-Game ''General Information The Henry .45-70 is a unique lever-action battle rifle. It has incredibly high damage for a non-sniper rifle weapon. As compensation for its high RoF and 1-shot kill capability, the Henry .45-70 has incredibly poor muzzle velocity and therefore poor bullet drop. The magazine capacity of the Henry .45-70 is identical to that of the Mosin-Nagant, holding 5 rounds. However, unlike the Mosin, the Henry Rifle's magazine must be reloaded one cartridge at a time, making reloads from an empty magazine take a very long time. However, unlike the Mosin, you can interrupt the reload at anytime in order to shoot. This advantage is found in all guns with non-detachable magazines/clips, especially most of shotguns. Sure, you can quickly reload with the Mosin. But you cannot fire while reloading, which give an advantage for the Henry. In situations where you have to be always ready to fire, this make the difference in the battlefield. Usage & Tactics The Henry .45-70 can either be used as a mid-range alternative to shotguns or as a DMR of sorts. Similarly to shotguns, the Henry .45-70 must be reloaded one cartridge at a time, so players should time their reloads carefully to avoid being killed while they are vulnerable. The muzzle velocity of the Henry .45-70 means that shots at longer ranges must be heavily compensated for. Ballistics Tracker is highly recommended as an aid to assist with bullet drop compensation, but can be ditched for something else if the user is skilled enough. Using high-magnification sights such as VCOG 6x or M145 is also highly recommended, since the increased zoom means targets are more identifiable at range, at the cost of magnified bullet drop. Using suppressors can range from clearly detrimental to surprisingly practical, depending on the suppressor. When suppressed with a regular suppressor, the long range damage is unaffected, and the velocity is decreased to 1,700 studs/s, only 100 less than its original velocity. When suppressed and compared to another suppressed sniper rifle, the Henry may even be flat out better to use when suppressed. Conclusion Overall, the Henry .45-70 functions as a unique alternative to the sniper rifles. Its high rate of fire allows it to perform well at CQB, and its high damage and resulting 1-shot kill capability allow it to snipe opponents from afar. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * Lethal headshot at any range * Quick fire rate for a repeater rifle * Clear iron sights for close range * Two-shot-kill at any range to the torso * Integrated magazine/clip, which allow you to fire while reloading Cons: * Poor muzzle velocity with consequent high bullet drop * Lengthy reload time, especially when empty * Cannot carry a round in the chamber * Small magazine size Trivia * The Henry .45-70 is the first weapon in the game to be markedly different from other members of its class. Despite being classified as a Battle Rifle, it shares almost no similarities with the other battle rifles. * This gun fires the oldest cartridge in the game, the .45-70, which was first adopted in 1873 for the M1873 Trapdoor Springfield. * This is the only non-sniper primary that can one-hit headshot at any range. * This is the first lever-action rifle in the game. * The variant you see in game is the Henry 45-70 All Weather variant as seen with the black and silver color scheme * This is also the first per-bullet reload weapon that has an animation before and after reloading; by pulling out and pushing in the magazine tube respectively. * When this weapon was first released, the third-person model was that of the Mosin-Nagant. Category:Battle Rifles Category:Primary Weapons